Ron's Mood
by Avanell
Summary: A twoshot story: Ron's is feeling depressed after the final battle and neglects his new relationship with Hermione...how will he cope when she goes to Australia without him? Please review! Thanks!
1. Coping

_AN: Please check out my story Starting the Fire…I think a lot of people missed it due to the release of DH (understandable!!!) but many added to favorites and a couple put it on story alert…however, it was a one-shot (unless someone wants me to write a sequel ;)_

_This is a two-shot…I wrote it some time ago but haven't completed the final scene. I'll post it soon!!! I'll admit, it turned out a bit silly but I meant it to focus on Ron and having a scene with a certain blonde._

_Oh, I must recommend a new brilliant story: Beautiful Disaster by TheaLuthor __  
_

* * *

Ron slowly wrapped his hand around the crooked banister as he descended the winding stairwell after exiting his bedroom at the Burrow. He was in a right fowl mood. Everyone knew it, too. He had been this way since Fred's funeral which took place just three days after the funeral for Tonks and Lupin.

Harry was currently getting his new apartment ready, and Ginny and his mother were helping. Charlie, Percy and George were currently laying out in the field, talking. George was still taking the death of his twin hard.

Ron sighed as he went into the kitchen. He looked around, shifted through the food in the cupboard around, but found nothing that interested him. Even the delicious leftovers from the midday he missed did not seem appealing to him, and he left the kitchen not sure if he was even hungry.

The first few days after the funeral Ron had stopped talking to anyone. It was if everything finally hit him. His brother was not returning home. Tonks and Remus were gone, too, and countless others he knew from school and from the Order.

Hermione leaving for Australia had not helped, either. Since Ron had stopped talking to everyone, the girl had taken it as a sign he did not want the comfort she offered or…her.

Ron had planned to go with her, had even suggested it the day after Voldemort was finally defeated. But when she gently brought the subject into conversation a few days later, he merely shrugged. Actually, he barely heard what she was saying. He was in too deep, a level of depression that he did not know how to escape.

The days went on and Ron fought to finally relieve himself of his mood. Then one morning he heard his mother tell his father and Harry that Hermione had sent an owl; she was returning home to England with her parents – or so the Weasley's thought.

Suddenly the world to seem a lot brighter, and Ron started to feel a bit better. At dinner that night he asked when Hermione was coming to the Burrow.

"I don't know, dear," Molly said as the others looked in shock. They knew about Hermione's owl, but had not heard Ron initiate conversation in some time.

"She only wrote that she and, I assume, her parents would be flying back next Saturday." Molly continued. "I suppose you should owl her to find out more." She gently coaxed.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. They, too, had received owls; and knew Hermione was reluctant to come to the Burrow given Ron's mood. Not to mention how he acted toward her and everyone else. The couple planned to see Hermione in a few days. She was going to meet them in Diagon Alley for lunch and then go with them to see Harry's new apartment.

* * *

As the days passed, Ron continued to feel better. He started doing things he normally loathed, such as cleaning his room. The moving posters of the Chudley Cannons were now replaced with pictures in frames that he made himself. Pictures of him with Harry and Hermione, with his family, one of Tonks and Remus with Teddy, and even one of Hermione at the Yule Ball she had posed for with Victor Krum. He was sure no one would notice the frame cut into Victor's side a bit.

And then, by his bedside, was a picture with just him and Hermione. It had been taken shortly after the battle was won, and showed him lifting Hermione in a happy embrace. Her feet lifted off of the ground and then the picture cut to start again just before he had kissed her.

Monday arrived and Ron decided to go out. He left his mother alone, as everyone else was at work and Ginny was out with Harry. He didn't know where they were. He wondered if they were at Hermione's with her parents. _Perhaps I should try and find them_…he thought, but then remembered that he had never visited Hermione's home! How could he apparate there?

Ron found himself apparating to near Diagon Alley, intending to find something to buy for Hermione. He was not only making up for his sour mood, he truly wanted to give her something special. He didn't know what, and searched the shops one by one.

A couple of hours passed and Ron found himself near giving up. But then he turned to his left, and noticed a small, quaint jewelry shop. He stared through the window. They were not fancy pieces of jewelry, some seemed quite ancient, others plain, others unique and sparkling. There were a few engagement styled rings, and Ron knew it was too soon to think of asking Hermione to marry him, but he thought this place was the perfect store to shop for one in the future, or perhaps have one made.

"I could help you select something." A soft voice said.

Ron turned in surprise. But he was even more surprised by the person who stood behind him.

"Lavender?"

The girl certainly looked more like herself since the last time he saw her. Of course, that had been just after the final battle when he noticed Madame Pomfrey ordering some others to take her to the infirmary. She was one of a few who had been gravely injured, and now was back to her beautiful self.

Of course, there was something different to her now as Ron stared at her, not knowing what to say.

She gave him a weak smile. "I suppose I could guess who you're shopping for."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "I…I guess you do know."

"You…you've always…" Lavender started to say, but couldn't finish the words herself.

'Yeah. Always." Ron said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"Don't be. We can't afford to be sorry for the mistakes we've made. Look, if you're having a hard time, I don't mind helping you," She said repeating her offer, "I'm pretty good at these things, and I did live with Hermione for seven…six years." Lavender almost forgot that Hermione was not there that final, dreadful year. Harry and Ron had not returned either, and that alone left the seventh year Gryffindors even more aware of what they would all be facing. Not to mention worrying that the Trio might not ever return alive…

"How do I know you won't pull one over me?" He asked giving his famous crooked grin.

But Lavender seemed hurt by his words. She knew he was right for asking; she had been his girlfriend yet his heart had always belonged to another. "You forget. I know what she did for me."

_Flashback_

Lavender woke with a groan. She painfully opened her eyes as her head was hurting something fierce.

A healer was now running toward her. "It's time for another potion, dear. You've been asleep for nearly two days. We weren't sure you were going to make it, but you fought. By now your last dose has surely run its course."

The woman continued to ramble on as she pulled a potion from a pouch around she waist. "Here, it will take a few moments to ease the pain. One of your friends is still here; your parents are asleep in one of the guest chambers."

The healer finally left, and soon enough Lavender felt well enough to look around. She saw a few of the other beds occupied; Madame Pomfrey was tending to another. Lavender realized it was a fifth year she had seen in the library often. She heard footsteps coming near and saw that it was Parvati.

"Oh, Lavender! You're awake! We thought…" Parvati started as she grasped Lavenders hand, but then released it as the Healer had warned her that Lavender was still weak from her injuries.

"I know; I almost didn't make it."

The two talked for awhile, and Lavender continued to feel better. Finally, she asked her friend what happened to her…to _them_ in the final battle.

"Oh, it was dreadful! I was running from a Deatheater who was hit by a brilliant spell Professor McGonagall cast. She saved me! I looked around to see what I could do, but then saw you just as you fell…I screamed but luckily no one saw me. Then that awful werewolf came at you, Greyback? Something like that. Anyway, he was about to tear you into pieces, then out of no where Hermione flew by and knocked him out with a spell! After that, someone from the Order came and got you out of the way. I'm not sure what happened after, as another Deatheater came at me…"

"Wait…you said _Hermione_ saved me?"

"Well, not really, I mean she just got Greyback out of the way. Others helped, too, I mean…"

"Hermione saved me…" Lavender whispered as her friend continued on. After everything that had happened the year before, the girl had taken the time, likely trying to save countless others and herself, to make sure _she_ was okay. Of course, she didn't necessarily think of Hermione as more a hero than she already was, and, after all, they had _all_ fought in the war and were being celebrated as heroes as well. But this was different. Hermione had cared, and now so did she. Perhaps they could even be friends. _Well, at least friendly acquaintances_, she thought to herself.

_End Flashback_

Ron smiled at Lavender. "I think I would like your help."

The two entered the shop, Ron opening the door for her like a gentleman.

As they shifted through the shop, looking at pieces here and there, Lavender turned to Ron. "I know it might be too much to ask, but if you tell Hermione you saw me, could you please tell her I said hello?"

Ron was busy staring at a piece that caught his eye, but he heard Lavender's request. "I think I will."

Ron reached over and gently squeezed her hand. It was more endearing then anything done in their relationship; it was more like a tentative friendship.

A half hour later the two left the shop, a small package tucked safely in Ron's jacket.

"Thanks, Lavender. Can I buy you something to eat? I'm starving." Yes, his appetite was certainly back.

"No thanks," She said with a bright smile. "I was happy enough to help. I have to meet someone."

"A date?" Ron joked.

She blushed. "Yes, I'm meeting Neville."

"So you got your hero after all."

"Yes, I did."

The two embraced as Ron said a final thanks, then departed as Lavender rushed to met meet her "date."

Unfortunately, a set of eyes had seen their embrace. Tears fell down her lovely face and she turned and rushed to meet her friends for lunch.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked as he spotted her approaching their table. The two quickly embraced. Ginny was in the rest room. Although Hermione had stopped to wipe the tears from her eyes, he could still tell his best mate had been crying.

Hermione had been determined not to tell them what she had seen, but as soon as Ginny came and the two embraced, Hermione could not hold back anymore. "I…I saw Ron with Lavender." She told them.


	2. Loving

_AN: I know I promised this sooner, but I lost my written edits. Found them, then later found a few more errors so pardon them...I just wanted to post :) _

Chapter II:

_Last time... _

_The two embraced as Ron said a final thanks, then departed as Lavender rushed to met meet her "date."_

_Unfortunately, a set of eyes had seen their embrace. Tears fell down her lovely face and she turned and rushed to meet her friends for lunch._

_"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked as he spotted her approaching their table. The two quickly embraced. Ginny was in the rest room. Although Hermione had stopped to wipe the tears from her eyes, he could still tell his best mate had been crying._

_Hermione had been determined not to tell them what she had seen, but as soon as Ginny came and the two embraced, Hermione could not hold back anymore. "I…I saw Ron with Lavender." She told them._

Harry and Ginny just stared at each other. Yes, they had noticed Ron's improving mood and had planned to tell Hermione about it over lunch. They knew something had made him feel better, but it couldn't have been Lavender, could it?

Hermione dabbed her eyes with her napkin, then straightened herself up and picked up the menu. "Well, we might as well get ready to order." She said with a slight hint of her bossy nature. Her two friends didn't mind, especially since they didn't want to upset Hermione anymore.

"So Hermione, how was Australia?" Harry said after they had ordered.

She smiled. "It was quite the adventure. Apparently my parents found that they preferred Sydney to Perth, and so I had to travel there to find them. Once I did, it only took a few days to find them, get them alone with me, and then I reversed the memory spell."

"I knew you could do it," Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, they still have a life there, and have decided to stay awhile. So it's just me at the house for now, since they kept it."

"It must be lonely there," Harry commented, hoping she would return to the Burrow. Ginny was thinking the same thing.

"You could always come back to the Burrow," Ginny said.

Hermione gave a weak smile and a nod. "We'll see."

Their food arrived shortly, and the conversation turned more casual as Harry and Ginny filled Hermione in on what she had missed since she was gone.

As they finished, Hermione excused herself to the restroom. Since it was a single room, she splashed some water on her face then dried it. She stared in the mirror. She expected to see the same, plain girl she always thought she was. Instead, she saw something different. She had changed. Before, during, and after the war there wasn't time to pay attention to beauty matters. The funerals, the journey to Australia,…Ron. Yes, she had changed, she thought as she saw a mature young woman in her reflection. Not an eye-catching beauty that turned men's heads everywhere, but she was naturally pretty.

Hermione went to return to the table, but bumped into someone on her way out. She gasped inwardly. There, staring her straight in the face, was Draco Malfoy.

"Granger," He said with a somewhat polite gruff. His eyes would not meet hers at first, but then they did, he gave her a nod. "Good to see you are well."

"I…You, too, Malfoy." She nodded in return, then went back to the table.

"Was that…" Ginny started to ask.

"Malfoy." Harry grumbled. "He didn't insult you, did he?"

"No, he just said hello. Well, sort of."

Looking a bit to her left, Hermione saw Draco's parents sitting nearby. They looked at her, then gave a nod.

_Strange, very strange,_ Hermione thought. _Maybe they are just relieved that the war is over, their son is okay...their family is together._

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron apparated quickly back to the Burrow. He wanted to put his gift for Hermione in a place no one would find it, especially the twins. Ron stopped cold. No, it was just George now. And George was still recovering from his twin's death. He didn't joke with anyone anymore, he had barely managed his way back into the joke shop with Charlie and Percy, who helped him open hours in the evening after Percy got off of work with the Ministry. Charlie was on leave, and sometimes opened the shop on Fridays and Saturdays. Ron thought perhaps he, too, should help out at the shop. 

It wasn't long before family started arriving home. George and Charlie, followed by Ron's parents. Ginny came in later, and gave Ron a strange look before heading off to her room.

Ron tried to read the Daily Prophet for awhile as his mum and George started dinner. He sighed after perusing through the highlights, but they weren't much. Just stories of celebration, who got what award, and, of course, arresting many of the final Deatheaters. There were still a few out there, and the aurors were still hunting for them.

He decided to go and talk with Ginny.

"Ginny?" He said as he knocked on her door.

"Come in, Ron." She answered.

He found her lying on her bed, face down, reading through a pamphlet.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Just an announcement of healer training programs."

"Oh."

She put it aside and sat up. "Did you want to talk about something?" _Like why the hell you were with Lavender today?_

Ron sighed and sat down. He had gone bac to his hiding place first to fetch the small package. He took it from his pocket to show her.

Ginny's eyes widened. "What's that?" She could see from the wrapping that it was from a shop.

"It…it's a gift for Hermione. Lavender helped me pick it out."

"So you _were_ with Lavender today." She said standing up, he hands now placed on her hips.

"I just ran into her! She offered to help, seemed to want to so I let her!" Ron said nearly shouting. "Wait, how did you know I saw her?"

Ginny sighed. She was tired of the fighting; the real fighting that had taken place not so long ago. Then she remembered what Ron said…_a gift for Hermione._

"What is it?"

Ron took the box out of the wrapping to show her. Ginny's eyes widened even more. "Wow!"

"Yeah, the shop owner gave me a good deal," He explained as he took the item back. "I think he knew who I was, I feel kinda guilty about it."

"Well, he must have thought it was a sweet gesture…why did you buy it."

Ron's ears turned red, as well as his face. "I…I wanted to get her something, you know, to show her…how special she is to me."

"It's beautiful Ron, I think you should go to her house and give it to her. She's all by herself, she must be lonely. Her parents decided to stay in Australia for awhile…they seem to have enough money and let Hermione keep their home."

Ron sat down on his sister's bed. He was surprised at this news, and knew Hermione must be devastated inside. She had so longed to spend time with her parents back home, not in Australia. But she had been gone several weeks, so he knew they must have spent a lot of time together. He wondered if it was better she had gone without him.

"I need to go to her." Ron whispered.

Ginny smiled. "Lucky for you, she gave me a portkey since none of us have ever been there. It will take you to her back porch so that no one will see you. Here," She said as she rummaged through her bag and took out a muggle pen. "Click it three times and then hold the clicker down. I don't know how she made this, quite clever."

"I think clever is Hermione's middle name."

Ron took the pen and then went to his room. He changed into a nicer set of clothes, a blue shirt and black trousers, and then went to wash his face and comb his hair. Returning to his room, he took his package and slipped it into his pocket again. Taking a deep breath, he took out the pen from where it sat on his dresser, just next to the picture of Hermione, Harry, and himself, and then clicked it as Ginny had instructed.

The room spun around Ron as he felt himself disappear. Before he knew it he was landing on the grass just outside of a modest yet large home. He never knew Hermione lived in such a home.

Remembering his Gryffindor courage, Ron stepped up onto the porch and then knocked. Nothing happened so he knocked again. A light came on from inside, and he heard someone approaching. The curtain from inside a window lifted and he could see that it was Hermione. A few seconds passed before he heard the lock slowly twisting and sensed a ward disarming.

The door opened and he finally saw her face to face. She looked beautiful to him. She was wearing brown slacks and a black scoop knit tee.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Hermione spoke with a shaky voice. "Come in," She was sure he was going to break things off…not that they had declared themselves a couple. He was going to tell her he was with Lavender again.

She lead him to the living area and waited as Ron sat down on the couch. She chose chair rather than sitting beside him. Ron looked confused. After all, Ginny had forgotten to tell him that Hermione saw him and Lavender together.

"I'm glad you're back," Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it was time. I need to plan what I want to do next, after all."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that, too. Look, the reason I came over…" he paused, not sure how to say what he wanted to.

Hermione lifted a hand. "I know, Ron. Just say it and let it be finished."

"Finished? Hermione, why do you think I'm here?"

She chocked back a sob. "I saw you today, Ron, I saw you with _her_!"

"Who?" Then it dawned on him. Of course, he should have realized by now…She had seen him and Lavender in Diagon Alley. "Hermione, you've got it all wrong!"

Tears were now pouring down his love's face. He went over to her and lifted her from the chair. She tried to struggle a bit, but was too weak. And his arms were too strong as he held her tightly in an embrace. She had been heartbroken all day.

"Hermione, I don't know what you saw, but I'm guessing you got the wrong impression when you saw me with Lavender," He pleaded in a soft tone, "You've got it all wrong, she was helping me…she helped me before she went to have a date with Neville."

Hermione stopped her struggle. She lifted her face to look into his eyes. They were staring into hers, pouring with love.

"Hermione, I didn't know when I was going to tell you, but now seems to be the time. I love you, I've loved you for so long and I thought…I know I was a right git after the funeral, but I'm better now. And the only thing I truly want right now is to be with you."

"You…you want to be with _me_?" She asked hesitantly, starting to relax in his arms. Her own arms gently wrapped around Ron's waist.

"Always you." He started to lean toward her lips, anxious for a new kiss.

"Ron…about how you were feeling…"

"We can talk about it later." With that said he finally leaned in for his anticipated kiss. His lips gently caressed her own, waiting for her response.

Hermione opened her mouth a bit, and melted into the searing kiss. They stayed that way, the one kiss lingering yet intensifying as the moments passed them by. Hermione moved her arms to hold around Ron's neck as they deepened that one kiss into many more.

When they finally came up for air, Hermione asked "What was Lavender helping you with? You seemed…"

She did _not_ want to say how _cozy_ they seemed together.

"She saw me looking through a window. I was looking for something to buy for you. She helped me, and we…we kind of resolved things. I guess you could say she wanted to be friends, and to help me buy you something special. She helped me pick it out, but didn't see…well," He continued as he reached into his pocket. "This…it's for you."

Hermione relaxed her hold on him and took the package. His arms still held her as he led her over to the couch where she finally opened her gift.

Inside was a delicate silver chain holding a special locket. It was a magnificent locket, dark silver, almost black, with a phoenix on it.

"Open it."

She did, and saw something…

Engraved inside the locket, on each side, was WiHK and HiRQ

"What does it mean?" Hermione said as she continued to caress the locket, afraid this might be a dream.

Ron chuckled. "Can't you figure it out? I'll give you a hint…we can put our pictures in here. Mine over the left, yours on the right."

Hermione smiled, figuring it out herself. "Of course," She said as she wrapped her arms around him. They stayed there, curled up on the couch.

The end…almost (one more chapter…I have other issues to resolve here).

**_AN: Can you guess what the engraved letters mean? Scroll down...Don't peak yet!_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_& _**

**_&_**

**_& _**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_ &_**

**_& _**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&_**

**_&  
_**

WiHK: Weasley is Hermione's King

HiRQ: Hermione is Ron's Queen


	3. Finale!

Chapter III: Finale

AN: I have been sitting on most of this forever, not sure where else to take it. Finally a fantastically "wild idea" took form and the rest is…well, another completed story. Enjoy!

(and some of my dear readers thought this was finished…now it is!)

* * *

**Three months later…**

Hermione was happy. She had her Ron back, and their relationship was getting stronger as each day passed. They had made tentative plans for the future…getting jobs, Hermione enrolling in a special program aligned by the Ministry and the University for Wizards and Witches located at an undisclosed location some miles away from London.

She had just finished her sixth week of courses, and had already applied for (and received) an internship at the University. Ron was at work, and it was early Friday afternoon that she found herself wondering about Diagon Alley looking for a café to work on one of her assignments for midterms.

She found one; it was new as the magical world was piecing itself back together after the war and embracing new ideas from the muggle world.

A couple of hours passed as Hermione sat outside in a lovely spot in the café's backyard garden. Deciding it was time for a break, she looked around for a server. Her eyes stopped to focus on a person walking into the garden. It was Lavender.

The blonde immediately spotted the bushy haired young woman, although the bushiness was now tamed and fell into soft curls. The two looked at each other for a moment, and then Hermione pushed some of her things aside.

"Would you like to join me?" Hermione asked.

Lavender smiled and walked over. "Thank you, I just got on break from my new job. I'm famished."

"Me, too…I was just going to order something. How…how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

Hermione nodded. "Things are moving along, I'm in school now and have an internship with the Care of Magical Creatures. And you? You said you have a job?"

Lavender nodded, but then the server came to take their order. After he left, Lavender continued. "I'm an assistant St. Mungo's, the children's ward."

"Really? That's wonderful! You always were good with younger students."

"Huh?" Lavender asked, surprised at Hermione's compliment.

"At Hogwart's, you used to tutor some of the younger students. I always heard you were their favorite."

Lavender smiled at the memory of her days in school. "I always enjoyed it. But right now I'm thinking of applying for one of the healer programs next term."

They sat for a few minutes in silence, not really sure of what to say next.

"I never got to thank you…for helping Ron shop for his…my gift."

Lavender had already noticed the locket hanging from Hermione's delicate neck. "He really picked it out; he just needed someone to help him get inside."

Hermione laughed. "Well, that I completely agree with you. But he did mention that you had a nice time…" Her words broke off.

"It was…we really needed to part as friends. I guess I always knew he wanted you."

"Lav…"

"Don't, Hermione." She replied with a tear starting to form in her eye. "You don't have to say anything. The important thing is that we learned and are moving on with out lives."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I feel the same." They paused again until Hermione thought to ask something she heard Ron mention. "So how is it going with Neville?"

Lavender's smile reached her eyes. "It's wonderful. He's such a gentleman, he always offers to take me out, which I usually enjoy, but half the time I'd rather just curl up with him and watch a movie at his or my own place."

Hermione smiled back. "Neville's always been a great guy. I hear Neville has an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout? Ginny said she and Harry ran into you two last weekend."

"Yes, and he's doing very well. Professor Sprout has been encouraging him to become a teacher, even though right now he prefers research."

"It suddenly seems so long ago…"

"That we were at war…" Lavender finished for her, bringing them both into a moment of silence. Silence remembering what had happened, those they lost, _victory_, and moving forward.

Suddenly Hermione's mind started racing with a wild idea. A very interesting, fantastic idea. She smiled, as lavender quirked a brow at seeing the bookwork obviously thinking.

"You know," Hermione started to explain, "We have an awful lot of sick and displaced creatures. Some are just babies."

Lavender smiled. "And we have an awful lot children and orphans needing something more than mindless healers running about."

"We could…"

"Bring them together!"

"A joint program!"

"A what?" Lavender asked.

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "A partnership of sorts. I don't know what to call it yet, something to bring them together."

The two were busy sketching out their ideas as Ron and Neville, who had run into each other at the entry (looking for their witches) came across the two.

The two girls looked up and saw their boyfriends standing their, obviously surprised. They burst into laughter.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron asked.

"Language, Ronald," Hermione exclaimed and the foursome all laughed as the two young handsome men sat down to join them.

The end!!!


End file.
